


【羽東】DOMINATION

by Fatjunejune



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Depression, Forced Relationship, Killing, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 他是他的狗。忠實又乖巧的狗。
Relationships: Hamura Kyohei/Higashi Toru





	【羽東】DOMINATION

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：羽村X東徹  
> *基於第三章的松金組搶案事件再加點腦補而寫的。時間線在東遇上八神海藤之前，因還沒玩完主線，不好描寫更多劇情  
> *有私設，可能ooc  
> *邏輯死，謹慎觀看🙏

東不是第一次懊悔自己的軟弱。

一年前的松金組搶案，假如自己警覺再強一點、再果斷一點，是不是就能成功阻止海藤大哥的離去？又或者說，假如不讓他發現自己的存在，那麼是不是就不會成為他的負擔，事情的最後結局會有所改變了呢？

當時犯人舉槍指着海藤大哥的頭，本默默握緊拳頭打算伺機而動的他，卻驀然發現因在為組長擦皮鞋而躲在桌子後面的自己，幾秒思考間便毅然放棄反擊，舉高雙手作投降狀，並用眼神示意自己別衝動。

握着脇差的手正在顫抖着，臉頰也被汗水沁濕過，汗水從額頭沿用臉頰流到下巴，最後像是負荷過重似的失足掉落在蔚藍色地毯上，讓一小範圍變成深藍色。

嘴巴幾度開合，牙齒在緊閉與鬆開之間徘徊。他眼睜睜地看著海藤大哥打開保險箱後，被犯人猛然一手敲在後頸部，虛弱的幾番掙扎後便緩緩倒在地上。

事務所只剩下自己是還有意識的，可身子卻不聽使喚，僵硬得像影片被按下暫停鍵一樣，只有眼睛能轉動。

犯人拉下口罩，以貪婪的目光看著紙幣，把它們快速掃進袋子裏，重戴好口罩轉身急步離開。這個過程映在他的眸子裏，一秒都沒漏落，當中那人的樣子更是深深地印在腦海裏。

後來羽村頭子要求海藤大哥以切小指來做個交代時，地位低下沒發言權的他只能站在一旁幹著急。

屢次看到大哥把責任全攬在身子以及堅定的眼神時，聲帶像是受傷了一般，斷斷續續的發出幾個短而急促的音節。

「……大哥，你真的要離開嗎？」

東看著從椅子上站起來，那個包庇自己的過錯的強壯男人，最終只憋出這一句。

「……啊。」海藤沒回頭地應了一聲「我已經被逐出松金組了，只是個老百姓而已。」

海藤大哥堅強的背影彷彿在襯托出他那懦弱的身影，自己無法阻止大哥被逐出，只能目送他與八神離開。

在事務所的門關上的時候，犯人的樣子倏然再次從腦海裏冒出。

醜陋的樣子，骯髒的衣服，最主要的是那人的鼻子紅紅的，猶如小丑戴上了紅鼻子的道具一樣。

……絕對要找到那傢伙，拿回一億讓大哥回來。他默默握緊了拳頭這樣想着。

為此他可以不惜一切豁出去。

  
  
  
-  
  
  
  


幾乎是翌日東就已經尋找到犯人的名字和長相了——向瀆職警察賺買情報，利用警方的資訊庫迅速地找到犯人的資料，大概接近晚上時他還查清了犯人的位置。

他獨自一個人走到常有街友聚集的公園，打開在隱蔽地方的下水井蓋，沿着爬梯走下去。

下水道的環境幽暗，每吸入一口氣，鼻腔裏都是充斥着潮濕與骯髒垃圾和渠水的微微發臭味道。地上充滿大小不一的水漬，腳踏聲若有若無的環繞在耳邊，他只能盡量減輕自己走路的力度，小心翼翼地往前走。

不遠處的說話聲從前方傳來，他立刻止住腳步並後背貼上牆，深吸了一口氣。

前方有幾把聲音，證明不是只有一個人在此。他有些緊張地嚥了嚥口水，勉強按下嘈動的心跳聲，把身子往前傾，打算一窺究竟。

只是他怎麼也沒想到啤酒空罐剛好就在自己的腳邊……就在微微把腳往前挪動一小步時，不小心把它弄倒，敲在地上時發出咔啦的聲音，清脆的聲音在下水道裏回響着，它甚至調皮地骨碌到前方，出現在說話人的眼前。

「……誰，給我滾出來！」低沉沙啞的聲線用着兇狠冰冷的語氣說道。

這是……羽村頭子的聲音？

東有些訝然，立刻現身在他們眼前「是頭子嗎？是我啊，東徹！」

「東……？」羽村的眉頭皺了起來，警戒地問「只有你一個人？為什麼在這。」

他抬手指着那個犯人，焦急地向對方解釋「那邊的街友！他叫紅鼻子，就是從事務所搶了一億的人！」

聞言羽村眼中蒙上一層陰霾，他只是揚起一邊嘴角，轉過身子在犯人的耳邊小聲地說了些什麼，隨即猛然往對方柔軟的腹部開了一槍。

_ 呯。 _

槍所發出的巨響環繞在下水道，東錯愕的看著一切，似是喃喃自語地問「為什麼……？」

其後看到眼前人的槍緩緩地指着他的時候，更是噤若寒蟬，眼鏡的透明鏡片清澈地映出他眼底的驚慌。

「你為什麼知道他是犯人。」

羽村微微瞇起眼睛問道，手槍在下水道的燈管照射下，金屬反射出冷酷而無情的刺眼白光。

「……」

東盯著眼前的槍，咬了咬牙勉強壓下想衝破而出的呼叫聲，向他坦承一切。

事務所搶劫案的事他身在現場、向條子購買情報、獨自一人追查，所有事他全部向羽村坦承，沒有隱瞞——槍一直在指着他，彷彿一停下來不說話子彈就直射而出，穿破他的胸膛。

「哦……」羽村聽後哼笑一聲「原來你是想洗脫海藤的罪名啊。嘖，那傢伙有一個不錯的小弟嘛。」

語畢槍再次對準了他。

東看著羽村的食指微微發力準備按下扳機時，因驚恐而冒起的汗珠沿着臉頰流下來，雙手舉起，聲音顫巍巍地說「別殺我……拜託請放過我吧！」

先別說頭子舉槍指着他，他逃不到，他是沒可能反抗羽村頭子的。普通組員與頭子，他們的地位差異猶如一個天一個地……頭子的命令是一切的。

「頭子，殺了他好像不太好吧？」身材胖乎乎站在旁的羽村手下出聲說道。

羽村扭過頭看了一眼躺在血泊中的搶劫案犯人，再次勾起一邊的嘴角，露出邪氣的笑容說道「不想死的話，就發誓效忠我吧……用實際行動來證明。」

「該，該怎麼做……？」東嚥了嚥口水。

「就這麼做。」

羽村冷笑一聲，倏然一個滑步走到東的身後，一手搭着他的肩膀，一手握着他的手，共同舉槍指着嘴角流着血奄奄一息的犯人。

_**「如果你沒來，這傢伙就不用死了。」惡魔湊到他的耳畔低語「還能拿着一千萬遠走高飛呢。」** _

「真可憐啊……是你殺了他。」

「……不……」

汗水沁濕了整個身子，滿臉大汗的他只能不斷搖頭否認。說話的聲音虛弱和平時完全不一樣，高音得猶如動物被勒緊脖子時小聲地所發出的尖叫聲。

聽著他發出的嗚咽聲，羽村嗤笑了一聲，臉迫近了他的耳側，唇近乎要貼上去，熱息噴灑在他的耳朵上，聲音低沉地說「你居然會發出像女人的聲音……這會讓我很興奮啊。」

_ 呯。呯。呯。呯。呯。 _

羽村帶動他的手，一同扣下扳機朝犯人開了好幾槍，東眼睜睜地看著那人失去最後一息，雙眼徹底失去光芒。

他整個人開始顫抖起來。

他開了槍，他殺了人。

「這樣一來……你也是真正的黑道了。」

  
  
  
-  
  
  
  


羽村那帶着嘲諷笑意的語氣此刻彷若環繞在他的耳邊。

交叉腳搭在桌上坐着的東，食指與中指夾走叼在嘴裏的香煙，仰頭吐出一圈。他盯著白煙裊裊升起，撞到散發着耀眼刺人燈光的天花燈時緩緩散開，有些煩躁地瞇起雙眼。

嘖，自己居然在回想起一年前的事……真沒用。

輕煙在房間裏繚繞盤旋，空氣中瀰漫着濃厚的煙草味。東再次深吸了一口煙，尼古丁的苦澀味拂過味蕾竄進肺部，微微安撫了有些躁動的心情。

房門突然被推開，店員有些吞吞吐吐地說「東大哥，羽村頭子找你……」

「……頭子？」東怔了一下，隨即將燃盡的煙蒂摁進菸灰缸裏，從沙發上站了起來走出房間。

只見羽村坐在遊戲機前的椅子上，翹着二郎腿，用着一貫的痞氣邪惡笑容跟他打招呼「喲，東。」

「……頭子，你找我有事？」東環顧一周，發現在場的只有他一人，謹慎地問道。

自下水道的事件後，羽村有意提拔他，如今他逐漸爬上當年海藤大哥在松金組裏的位置，也管轄着當時大哥所管理的範圍——正如這間遊戲機店舖。

「別這麼緊張啊。」羽村聞言哼笑了一聲，並用眼神示意店員先離開這裏「看到躺在地上的人嗎。」

此時東才發現地上有一個雙手被綑綁在後，嘴巴被黑色膠紙貼上，臉上很多青色瘀傷的人。

「……這不是我們組裏的新人嗎？」他定睛一看，訝異地扭過頭看著羽村。

羽村應了一聲「這傢伙，沒想到居然是共禮會打進來的臥底啊……怪不得常常散發着一種鬼鬼祟祟的氣場。」

他低下眼簾看著躺在地上不斷地發出嗚嗚的聲音扭來扭去掙扎着的人，發出一聲嗤笑，抬腿狠狠地往那人柔軟的腹部踢一腳。

「……你打算怎樣做？」東隔了一會兒才問道。

一把頗有分量的東西以拋物線的弧度高高拋起劃過半空掉到地上，敲到地板時發出清脆的咔喳聲。待東看清那東西後，他震驚地抬頭看著羽村，只是對方依舊一副輕描淡寫悠閒的勾起嘴角地笑。

「這，會不會做得太過了……？」他嚥了嚥口水，小聲問道。

「只是個小混混而已，共禮會那群人才不會多花人力去救他。」羽村踩在那人的身上微微發力，鞋底碾著胸口，見那人悶哼一聲，他繼續說道「而且這樣做也能殺雞儆猴。」

東默然不語。他俯下身拾起地上的槍，看著白色燈管的光打在槍身上，泛起冷冽肅殺的反光，他莫名打了個寒顫，一瞬間鼻腔陡然充斥着潮濕而又帶着一絲難以忍受的霉味，店舖裏環境昏暗，不論燈管怎樣發亮始終都被黑暗籠罩着。

_**這情況，這一刻，猶如一年前他誤闖下水道，貿然目睹羽村頭子那自導自演的搶劫案真相。** _

  
  
  
-  
  
  
  


東咬了咬牙，伸直了手，舉槍、上膛、壓下擊錘、瞄準躺在地上掙扎的人，動作一氣呵成。然而打算扣下扳機時食指卻震顫着，身子不聽使喚，怎樣發力都按不下去，變得軟弱無力。

一年前，也許可以說他不是殺害事務所搶劫案犯人的真正兇手……但他是幫兇。羽村帶動他的手，補發幾顆子彈讓那人徹底失去呼吸——和自己親手殺了他沒分別。

如同此刻一樣，羽村的言語帶動自己舉起槍，射殺眼前阻礙他道路上的一切障礙物。他已是松金組的實際掌權人，組長也干預不到他的行為，更何況自己只是個地位比他還要低的若眾，根本無法反抗他的命令。

「怎麼了，開不了槍？」

羽村搖了一下煙盒，拿起探出頭來的煙並叼在嘴裏，一手按下打火機，一手護着火苗將它點燃，隨即食指與中指夾走它，呼出一縷白煙。

沒得到回答，他勾起一抹笑容繼續說道「東，你和一年前已經不同了，不再是普通組員了，膽子可不能像以前這麼小啊。」

「我……」東幾度張開嘴巴，但說了一個字後又閉上了，握槍的手開始顫抖，汗珠沿着額頭慢慢流下，最後滑進衣服裏，布料變得深色，緊貼着肌膚。

看他這模樣，羽村嗤笑一聲，像是嘲諷他的懦弱，像是他的行為愉悅到自己。

羽村從椅子上站了起來，不疾不徐的向他走去。腳步聲一下一下敲在他的耳邊、他的心頭上，他感覺到一隻手搭上自己的肩膀，一隻手包着自己握槍的手背，一同瞄準躺在地上的小混混。

煙草味繚繞在鼻息間，嘴裏叼着香煙的羽村靠近他的耳邊，用着一貫低沉沙啞的聲線噴灑着熱息向他說話。

「槍是這樣用的。」

覆蓋在他食指上的手指猛然按下扳機，槍的滑套往後移，子彈發射出去，迅速鑽入在肉體裏。

那人因疼痛而驀然睜大了眼睛，猛烈地掙扎，但隨後伴着幾發槍聲，漸漸地停下動作，槍聲消停時那人已經失去呼吸了。

羽村退開，而東則像是失去他的支撐力，緩緩地跪到地上，他喘息地盯著握着槍的手，渾身顫慄。

他又一次殺了人。

別人說這一年內他從普通組員升至成若眾，城府變深了，氣場也變得兇悍了……然而其實他並沒有。所謂的氣場只是外裝而已，他仍是個不敢握槍，不敢扣下扳機殺人的黑社會，和一年前的自己一模一樣。

正如他的眼鏡，雖然是有色鏡片，卻能清晰地映出自己此刻盛滿着彷徨無助等情緒的眼睛，和一年前戴着透明鏡片的自己一模一樣。

他沒變過，他從沒變過。他依舊是那個躲在桌子後，目睹搶劫案的一切，那個為組長擦皮鞋的懦弱東徹。

「為什麼一副想哭的樣子？」

羽村坐回椅子上，看著跪在他面前的東，嘴角一邊向上揚，露出一貫充滿痞氣又邪惡的笑容，伸出那隻沒夾着香煙的手，放在東的頭上輕輕撫摸。

「殺了他，是對松金組好。」他一遍又一遍的撫着東的髮絲，像是為犬類動物順毛一樣。

_**「你發過誓效忠於我的，所以別哭啊，我忠實的、乖巧的狗。」** _

  
  
  


end


End file.
